


Gifts

by pairatime



Series: Mickey's family [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Tony and Mickey and two gifts.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Tony Markovich/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey's family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/239972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> a Christmas card drabble I wrote for a good friend last year

“It’s a tree,” Mickey said as he looked at the rather large tree that was sitting in the back of a truck Tony had just climbed out of. 

“Yeah and we need to get it inside and set up so I can return the truck to the lot before they charge me for another hour. Now glove up and grab that side,” Tony ordered as he tossed a pair of gloves at Mickey.

Still confused Mickey trusted Tony and did as requested and less than ten minutes later the tree sat in the middle of the Gallagher living room. “So why here and not your place?” he asked as they headed back to the truck.

“Christmas is about family and Ian loves his family so he’ll, with us, probably spend most of it here,” Tony shrugged. “Now I need to return the truck so grab the decorations and get started. They’re right inside the back door,” Tony said as he got in the truck.

“You unlock it yet?” Mickey asked, looking to the home next door.

“No it’s locked, use your gift to get in,” Tony said as he handed a tiny box to Mickey with a grin. “Merry Christmas.


End file.
